


不羁的心 His Untamed Heart by Mithen

by ana_ann1209



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_ann1209/pseuds/ana_ann1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某天，布鲁斯发现一系列浪漫爱情小说的男主角都跟他有着惊人的相似性，他决定亲自出马捉刀上阵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不羁的心 His Untamed Heart by Mithen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Untamed Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334898) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



　　“老爷？我想您或许想要看一看这个。”  
　　布鲁斯瞟了一眼阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯手中那本薄薄的书，封面上是一个男人，他穿着一件破破烂烂的背心，露出傲人的腹肌，正要将一位黑发美人揽进怀里，“阿尔弗雷德，你确实提过你发现可以读读言情小说来放松放松，但是我不觉得我——”  
　　“——我觉得您会对文章里的某些疑点感兴趣的，老爷。”  
　　布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛，从他手里抽过书。《与危共眠》，作者玛萝芮•卡普肖。他瞟了一眼封底：“ _一个冷血无情的阴谋家妄图掌控整个世界，儒雅英俊的国际间谍戴尔•丹佛斯发现自己成为了他的阶下囚，但他在某处意外的找到了同盟——他敌人的那位有着惊人美貌的女儿！他能否将自己的性命托付于她？而她又是否能相信他——是那个能够交付真心的人？”_  
“第十页，”阿尔弗雷德说。  
　　那段话用钢笔勾了出来：“ _戴尔在他的囚室里烦躁的踱着步子。无所事事是他当前最大的危机。那位铁血公爵会让他在这儿呆到他发疯为止。所以他现在要做的就是不要烦躁。幸好，中心对他的各种战术训练就是为了这种时候。戴尔仔细的在他的脑海中解构着他最爱的一首歌曲——倒着来解构，从尾到头，将每一个音符都拆解开并标上音调。他是那么忘我的沉浸在他的幻想曲中，几乎没有意识到一个身影站在他的囚室外，一双绿色的大眼睛正注视着他。”_  
　　从这儿开始，接下来的故事就是双方一见钟情的桥段了，但布鲁斯停下来望向阿尔弗雷德，“我的手法，”他哼哼着说。  
　　“后面甚至提到了他选的歌是‘我该离开还是留下来’，碰撞乐队，”阿尔弗雷德说，布鲁斯听到他最喜欢的乐队之一的名字时深深的皱起了眉头——不是布鲁西•韦恩最喜欢的乐队，布鲁西宝贝喜欢的都是时下最流行的那些，是“ _他_ ”最喜欢的乐队。虽然他更喜欢“伦敦的呼唤”……  
　　“肯定是个奇妙的巧合吧？”他说，但阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。  
　　“如果就只是这么一件事的话我是不会来告诉您的，老爷，”他说，于是又递给布鲁斯另一本小说——也是玛萝芮•卡普肖写的，这本书的名字叫《 _他的执念_ 》，讲的是作为工作狂的首席执行官，他的秘书在他们的孩提时代就对他芳心暗许，最终有情人终成眷属的故事。布鲁斯读到了关于那个“不修边幅、苦行僧般的韦德•加里森”，以及他在冲澡时只允许自己用十分钟的热水，跟着强迫自己冲三分钟凉水的习惯，他觉得自己的眉毛不自觉的抬了起来。  
　　“这也……太分毫不差了，是不是，”他说，知道他冲澡习惯的人一只手都数的过来，“谁是这个马洛瑞•卡普肖？”  
　　“她是言情小说界一颗冉冉升起的新星，”阿尔弗雷德说，“今年已经出版三本小说了，而它们的销量都十分不错。特别是在男主角的塑造方面，她赢得了许多好评。她最新的一本小说叫《 _他的联盟_ 》，写的是一位炼钢工人设法拉扯起了一只由孤儿们组成的联赛队伍。”  
　　布鲁斯仰头大笑，“好吧，这本至少不像是以我为原型的了。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德清了清他的嗓子，“我想您在看到伊恩•布莱克，以及他所训练的那些为了夺冠勇于拼搏的男孩女孩们有多眼熟的时候，会大吃一惊的。”他望着布鲁斯脸上的表情，忍不住露出了微笑，“有时候，他在进行技战术训练时会过于严苛，但在他粗暴生硬的方式下却有着一颗金子般的心，只有杰西•萝丝，当地的一位记者能真正的洞悉并欣赏这一点。”  
　　“当地的记者，”布鲁斯说，一个嫌疑人开始在他脑海里呼之欲出，“这个‘玛萝芮•卡普肖’。她已经出版了三本书了？”  
　　“的确如此。”  
　　“而你三本都有？”  
　　“您是想要把它们都借过去吗？“阿尔弗雷德看上去正在忍俊不禁。  
　　布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，“我猜我最好这么做。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　它们不必花太多时间来读——当然啦，这些书的情节极其俗套，但不得不说“玛萝芮•卡普肖”在遣词造句上很有天赋，那种让人眼前一亮的描述很容易产生代入感。而且确实，书中的男主角毫无疑问是她书的一大卖点——他们都体魄强健、性格复杂、充满自信而且能力十足。  
　　他们也都是某种版本的布鲁斯•韦恩。  
　　噢，倒是完全没有任何能让人按图索骥联想到他身上的地方，也没有任何太过明显的地方：韦德•加里森有一头火红的头发；伊恩•布莱克是工人阶级出身；戴尔•丹佛斯是个英国人。但即使如此，布鲁斯还是能看到自己的形象蛰伏在他们每个人身上，像是从一面扭曲的镜子中反射的镜像（将他扭曲成了某种看起来充满了可笑的英雄气概和浪漫气息的人，他有些烦恼的想着）。当看到伊恩•布莱克因为他培养的那位年轻的明星投手肩膀脱臼做出的反应时，布鲁斯找到了共鸣，那一次迪克跟着蝙蝠侠和超人出任务受伤时，自己的反应如出一辙。当看到韦德•加里森因为工作得太辛苦，趴在桌上睡着了，善解人意的沙凡娜•霍特温柔的为他盖上了一条毯子御寒时，他记起了某次他在寒冷的蝙蝠洞里醒来，身上盖着一条羊毛披肩，他后来得知那是肯特妈妈织的。还有，对戴尔•丹佛斯的描述跟布鲁斯•韦恩非常吻合，尽管是某种可笑的管中窥豹：比如 _他好似狼一般锐利的蓝色双眼和高挑的剑眉,再比如朝他肌肉分明、伤痕累累的身体投来火辣的眼神，她渴望着能爱抚他，能将自己的嘴唇印在他勇敢的功勋上，在那些他曾经只感受过伤痛的地方给予他欢愉……_  
　　“蝙蝠洞里太热了吗，老爷？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从布鲁斯背后传来，他吓得差点跳了起来。“之所以这么问，是因为您看上去满脸通红。”  
　　“我很好，”布鲁斯说，迅速合上书本。  
　　“我记得肯特先生前一阵子提到过他在写一本小说，”阿尔弗雷德说。  
　　“没错，但我本以为是类似 _《杀死一只知更鸟》_ 那种类型而不是……”  
　　“……《亲吻一位百万富翁》？”看到布鲁斯无奈的点着脑袋，阿尔弗雷干巴巴的说，“那是下一本小说的名字。这个月内就会付梓出版。我相信这本书说的是一个内向的农家女孩试着赢得一位声名狼藉的花花公子的真心。”  
　　布鲁斯双手揉脸，“必须得做点什么了。”  
　　“做点什么的意思，我相信您是指会和肯特先生谈谈，关于他将您写进他那热辣的浪漫爱情小说的癖好？”  
　　布鲁斯从他的指缝间偷偷的望向阿尔弗雷德，活像个带了只青蛙进教室被抓到的小男孩，“这个嘛，那么做还有什么乐子？不，我想布鲁斯•韦恩需要跟他的老朋友艾莉森•吴打个电话了。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德竭力压下叹气的冲动，“那位艾莉森•吴指的是鸽坛浪漫文学社的现任主编吗？就是那家曾经叫做哈利•奎因浪漫文学社，后来因为跟哥谭某个显而易见的原因扯上了关系而改名的出版社？”  
　　“就是那个艾莉森•吴，”布鲁斯说，“我想她还欠她的老朋友几个人情——而且我认为是时候让‘玛萝芮•卡普肖’在出版界多些竞争对手了。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　写爱情小说比布鲁斯想象中的要简单——这类小说所要遵循的严格的套路给了他很大的帮助，同时，他还拥有金钱能买到的最好的音频转换软件。他可以在他日常外出工作的时候，或者在无聊的监视工作的空档进行口述。事实上，去虚构一个情节让两颗孤独的心走到一起，有种奇妙的舒缓神经的作用。  
　　他第一次尝试的成果叫做 _《天猫之眼的爱人》_ ，书中才华横溢的工程师玛格丽特•克莱顿遇到了兰德•勃温，一位英俊的宇航员。她不修边幅的外表下有着一颗真挚的心灵，当她发现害羞的兰德，曾经是一个孤独的孩子,喜欢从自家谷仓的天窗中仰望繁星时，她再也无法自拔，被他所吸引。兰德对星空的热爱是那样的叫人无法抗拒：他最喜欢的星座是天猫座，所有星座中最难分辨的那个，而这暗示着他难以捉摸的、害羞的天性，也成为了整本书的基调。  
　　布鲁斯微笑着写下了这一部分，记起了在北极的某次聊天时，熠熠生辉的极光闪烁在天际的情景。 _把我当做爱情小说的主角，是吗，肯特？那就公平竞争吧，我的朋友。_ 　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------　　  
　　克拉克怔怔看着亚马逊爱情小说的畅销榜单：这个吕蓓卡•莱诺克斯到底是谁，为什么她突然就排到了玛萝芮•卡普肖的前头？他惊讶的感到因为占有欲而产生的嫉妒的刺痛——他说服自己，他之所以写爱情小说，只不过是在为他想要写的严肃小说“练练手”，但很明显从某些方面来说，他已经因为玛萝芮•卡普肖的成功有些自我膨胀了。他盯着简介——接着僵住了，然后又眨了眨眼，这次更加惊慌了，这到底是——  
　　他迅速买下了一本电子版，开始读了起来。  
　　当他看到最后（ _她将双唇向他送去，玛格丽特知道，从今往后直到永远，她的心将永远属于她那位眼中闪耀着星芒，心中充满了梦想的爱人_ ）他自顾自无声的笑了，毫无疑问，一个严峻的挑战摆在了他的面前。好吧，绝对不会让某人说克拉克•肯特是个遇到挑战不战而降的人。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　“市面上有了玛萝芮•卡普肖的新书，先生。”  
　　“啊？”布鲁斯叫道，盯着阿尔弗雷德手中的简装本。“你读过了没有？”  
　　“我略略读了读，”阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，“它很……非同凡响。看起来百折不挠的卡普肖女士开始向历史向爱情小说进军了。”  
　　布鲁斯凑近看了看标题，“ _《风流公爵》_ ？我的天哪。”  
　　“它讲述的是一位卑微的乡下姑娘，爱上了韦斯特朗尼亚公爵，一个游手好闲的浪荡子。但是真正的他却是因为国王不满他所做的慈善工作，只好假装成一个纨绔子弟，以此作为掩护。在书里它写得——更令人信服。”阿尔弗雷德几乎像在辩解般，说着把它递了过来。  
　　“唔，”布鲁斯搭着腔，迫不及待的让自己沉浸在了平凡的艾若贝拉和她表面上看起来冷漠无情的崔斯坦公爵的故事中。他翻到某页，看到艾若贝拉赞美着那位公爵天蓝的双眼时，布鲁斯嗤之以鼻；当看到她滔滔不绝的讲述着在他冷漠无情的外表下，掩藏着的那些善良与慷慨时，他清了清自己的喉咙，感到有些不自在。而当读到公爵“将她揉进自己的怀里”，而艾若贝拉“带着她曾经因为羞于承认而压抑已久的渴望回应着，”时，布鲁斯已经在开始构思着他的下一本书了。  
　　吕蓓卡•莱诺克斯已经准备好进军鸽坛黑绮丝出版社了。　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　“你在读什么，克拉克？”  
　　“什么都没有！”克拉克匆匆关上他平板电脑上的阅读应用，路易斯突然站在了他身后，“我是说，就是些报纸什么的，工作相关的东西，你知道的。”  
　　这并不完全是在撒谎，他一边说服自己一边继续读着吕蓓卡•莱诺克斯写的迎难而上。再怎么说男主角也是个记者嘛，他在偶然间发现了围绕在年轻富有的名媛贝丝•温切斯特身边开展的一系列阴谋。但他也很肯定根据新闻界的规矩，大部分的商业报纸不会去探讨下班后在某人的办公桌上云雨一番有何利弊。  
　　 _贝丝用她饥渴的手指沿着特雷身上紧实的线条划过。她一直怀疑，在这个记者故意穿着的不合身的西装下，掩藏着一具媲美阿多尼斯的躯体，但当她终于看到时，还是屏住了呼吸。她的双手在他肌肉分明的身体上游走着，越来越低，直到——  
　　特雷强有力的手一把擒住了她双手的手腕，这让贝丝感到她的呼吸伴着升起的欲望被一道抽离她的身体，“轮到我了，”他低吼着，接着一路向下，他——_  
　　克拉克抬头偷偷环顾办公室，感到他的双颊像是要烧起来，把书放到了一边过会儿再看。“所以说这就是你的迎战方式吗，韦恩，”他自言自语道，“好吧，就让我们各显神通好了。”  
　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　“就这本书而言，先生，卡普肖小姐恐怕没能戳中我的萌点，”阿尔弗雷德有点郁闷的说，“我对于历史向的爱情小说毫无障碍，而且特别偏爱西部题材的爱情小说，但我必须得跟奇幻题材划清界限，可以说我老古板，但是——”  
　　布鲁斯从他手上一把夺过书转身就走，他再次 _哼_ 了一声以示抗议。  
　　暗处的守护者是一本——布鲁斯冲着封面苦笑，上面印着一个面色阴沉的拜伦式英雄和一位如同精灵般金发碧眼的美人。那个男主角似乎还长着獠牙？他哗哗翻着书。  
　　一个吸血鬼，果然如此。  
　　他在看到第一段色情描写时扬起了眉毛，那段描写了娇弱的爱丽克萨动弹不得，眼睁睁的看着高深莫测的狄米特里慢慢向她走来，专横的目光中充满了欲火，上下打量着她，她的呼吸支离破碎，轻薄的长袍随之上下起伏——  
　　 _老天啊，我们已经到了用上酥胸这种词的地步了吗，_ 布鲁斯想着。不知道自己该放声大笑还是该满腹牢骚——但他不得不承认结局那儿，当狄米特里为了救爱丽克萨牺牲了自己，又因为她爱情的魔力被救回时——好吧，那段确实有那么些许打动了他。  
　　 _“如果我失去了你，”爱丽克萨啜泣着，“我将感到我的光明失去了它的阴影，我的白昼再无温柔的夜在守候。别丢下我，吾爱，我将永永远远属于你。”_  
　　“不知怎的，”听到阿尔弗雷德的声音在洞里的一角响起，他飞快跳了起来抹了抹眼睛，“我一直觉得当您和肯特先生开始属于你们自己的罗曼史的时候，你们会用真正的书信来交换你们的爱语，又或者电子邮件也好，不然用点提姆少爷告诉我的那个‘阅后即焚’之类的新鲜玩意儿。”他将一杯茶放在了布鲁斯的手边，“倒是从来没想过你们会像这样，用小说整本整本的来对彼此互诉衷肠。”他微微一笑，“但事已至此，您二位做任何事都不会半途而废，不是吗？”  
　　“唔，”布鲁斯说，他的思绪很明显已经飘到了九霄云外，“你觉得用安雅作为女主角的名字怎样。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德偏过了头，“我觉得很可爱，先生。显得坚强同时也很让人心生保护欲。”  
“很好，很好。”布鲁斯喃喃道。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　超人和蝙蝠侠之间的剑拔弩张非常的引人侧目，正义联盟的其他成员不得不注意到了这一点。但确切的说，那看上去不是敌意，但两人间很明显有着某种张力。  
　　“就像他们俩都特别的乐在其中，但却不愿意当着我们的面谈论。”闪电侠说。  
　　（他所不知道的是，一周以前，吕蓓卡•莱诺克斯的《银边欲望》刚刚出版，而克拉克已经拜读了，被吓得目瞪口呆，这书讲述了一位凡人女子安雅与肤色白皙、完美无瑕的精灵王子卡勒斯汀轰轰烈烈的爱情故事——王子在一片寒荒之地有一座水晶建造的城堡，那城堡的结构对克拉克来说熟得不能再熟了，几乎没有什么“凡人”曾经见过。）  
　　“不，更像是他们在想办法互相捉弄对方，然后他们又都觉得自己胜券在握，”绿灯侠说。  
　　（就在他说话的时候，“玛萝芮•卡普肖”已然创作了一本黑色惊悚/浪漫小说，一位有着心理创伤的严肃英俊的侦探，——他的心伤唯有女主角温柔的爱意才能治愈——追捕一个恐怖的连环杀人凶手的故事。）  
　　“这个嘛，我只希望他们俩快点接吻，让这事儿快点过去，”神奇女侠此话一出，所有人都呆呆的望向她。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　“先生，我不认为——”  
　　“——我只需要你读读这一章，阿尔弗雷德。我得知道这么写能不能起作用。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德的表情说明了他后悔了，就不该告诉布鲁斯他该养成个不用打击犯罪的爱好，但他叹了口气，还是看向了显示器上标着 _《逐星之恋》_ 的文档。  
　　 _克丽丝朵尔将头转开，那样札林就不会看到她的泪水，“我知道这不可能，”她努力低声说道，“你必须返回你的星球，去为皇家禁卫军效力，我们曾有过的那些回忆是美好的——”她尽量轻描淡写，却有些说不下去，“——但我知道我们不可能永远——永远——”  
　　她感到札林温暖的手指抚上了她的脸颊，让她面对着他，如同一朵鲜花面对着太阳，“我的最爱克丽丝朵尔，”他说，“现在，没有你在身边我哪里都不会去，我的太空飞船上有为两个人准备的空间，跟我一起来，成为我的灵魂伴侣，直到永远。”  
　　克丽丝朵尔感到自己的心中涌起欢愉，当她抬起脸庞，迎上他的嘴唇，她用她刚刚学会的那美丽的语言吐露出了她的回答：Ak-narvin, Zarlin, gaoshhirin thyallt! _  
　　“这篇……不太那么有狄更斯的风格，但像那么回事。”阿尔弗雷德说，“克丽丝朵尔说的那段爱的誓言是氪星语吗？”  
　　布鲁斯吃吃笑了起来，“没错，是氪星语。但她真正说的是——大意是——‘嘿，你个二货，或许我们该面对面好好谈谈了？’”  
　　阿尔弗雷德的眼睛眯了起来，“您真的把那位英雄命名为……”  
　　“是啊，札林在氪星语里差不多就是‘二货’的意思，我觉得他会乐在其中的。”  
　　“我只是很惊讶氪星语里会有这么一个词来形容二货。”  
　　“每一种语言里都会有一个词来形容二货的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　当然了，这本书仍然有校对和印刷的流程要走，但几天后，当 _《逐星之恋》_ 出版发行后，大宅的门被敲响了。  
　　“肯特先生想知道您现在是否有空，或许您还在忙于创作您的下一本——旷世之作。”  
　　“噢，我想我有时间见见他，”布鲁斯漫不经心的说。  
　　几分钟后，阿尔弗雷德领着克拉克•肯特来到了屋里。克拉克穿着一件十分不合身的汗衫和不服帖的卡其裤。他的眼镜脏兮兮的，而且他对上布鲁斯的视线时，看上去有些狼狈。  
　　“我不知道阿尔弗雷德会读言情小说，”他嘀咕道，“他跟我说了你是怎么——你知道的，”他补充道，含含糊糊的摆了摆手，“我很抱歉。”  
　　他看上去怯懦又惭愧，这让布鲁斯意识到现在是他占了上风。  
　　他不确定他喜欢这感觉，很奇怪。  
　　“休战？”他说。  
　　克拉克的头抬了起来，透过一头乱蓬蓬的浓密黑色对上布鲁斯的视线，“休战，”他犹豫了一阵，说道，“我只是……你知道我一直想要写一本小说，这么做看起来是个练笔的好方法。然后当我试着创作一位有着浪漫色彩的英雄的时候，那个……”他顿了顿，无力的呵呵笑着挠了挠他的后脑勺，“鸽坛指南说英雄得要是 _一个强大、多金的阿尔法男性，给人带来安全感，也可以有点自负，但一定要有被掩饰的脆弱的一面。_ ”他耸了耸肩，“我不管试着怎么写，最后总是写成了……你。秘密特工、单身父亲、侦探、百万富翁——每一个我可以想象得到的，能作为言情小说主角的人都是——”布鲁斯看到他艰难的吞了口口水，“——他们都是你。”  
　　“好吧，我相信我的小说也证明了你可以成为一位称职的言情小说主角。”  
　　“法厄瑞斯的王子有点太过头了，你不觉得吗？”克拉克苦笑着，但已经不再烦恼和低落了。  
　　“噢得了吧，你真的就住在一座水晶宫殿里。”  
　　“我住在一间破破烂烂的公寓里。”  
　　“就跟特雷•莫里斯一样，英勇无畏的记者，没错。你可以身兼二职。你可以……成为他们所有人。”布鲁斯清了清他的喉咙，挫败的发现他的声音变得沙哑。  
　　克拉克端详着他的脸，良久，他开始向前走了一步，接着停了下来。伸出了手，接着又犹豫了。  
　　“这种桥段在言情小说里总是要更顺理成章得多。”他说着，皱了皱鼻子。  
　　布鲁斯深吸口气，走近了些，同他在房间中央站定。他伸出一只手，搁在克拉克的肩膀上。“在言情小说里，我会在吻你之前说些浪漫又迷人的台词，让整个故事划上句号，但我想我还是就这样跳过——”  
　　他的话被打断了，克拉克倾身向前，带着迫切的笨拙吻了他。  
　　迄今为止布鲁斯已经写过四次初吻了（不算上草稿的话），但里面没有一个角色会因此双膝一软，双双跌倒在地板上，没有一个角色会撞到桌角，把一盏台灯摔到地上，也没有哪个角色是双方吻着吻着就忍俊不禁，最后无法自制的大笑了整整二十分钟，同时还一直接着吻。  
　　仔细想想，布鲁斯觉得，小说都是纯属虚构的。  
　　“我想或许是时候从言情小说界功成身退了。”克拉克之后喃喃自语道，他挨着布鲁斯，躺在波斯地毯上，百无聊赖的玩着布鲁斯衬衫上的纽扣，将他的手指伸进衬衣的缝隙，带着挑逗在其间游移，“我想我在这个主题上已经没什么好写的了。”  
　　“或许你只需要换个文学种类？”布鲁斯说。  
　　“唔，”克拉克吻着布鲁斯的耳朵，轻舔着耳垂，“你有什么好主意吗？”  
　　不出所料，布鲁斯确实有。  
　　  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　[摘自阅读社交网站好读关于《一位天使的肖像》的评论]  
　　  
　　 _笔名为杰罗姆•马龙的作家二人组在男男艳情小说领域掀起一波热潮，他们最新的一本书更是让他们的名声甚嚣尘上。喜欢二人组最具标志性的生动、官能至上风格的读者，会喜欢这个故事，它讲述了一位文艺复兴时期的画家和一位英俊神秘的男人之间的故事，前者请求后者做为天使长米迦勒的模特，让他完成他最后的杰作。书中的角色个个引人入胜魅力非凡，情色场景也劲爆火辣，充满了我们期待在这两位作家笔下看到的那种叫人欲罢不能的细节描写。马龙二人的产出或许比别的作家要慢一些，但如果一直能保持这种高水准高质量，我不介意为他们的下一部作品等上半年！_

　　END


End file.
